Loyalty
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: A darkfic. This one's pretty sad.


Loyalty  
  
By The Infamous Boss Reo  
WARNING: Just so you boowies know, this one's a darkfic.  
  
"Take a good look, HolyAngemon." the digimon said, grinning evily. HolyAngemon struggled to look up, feeling the immense pain of his wings, pinned to the ground by large spikes. The digimon in front of him, Vadremon, stood holding Takeru, who was battered and bruised almost to the point of unconciousness. "No.....for God's sake, don't hurt him.." HolyAngemon pleaded, he had watched as Vadremon easily vanquished each of the other digidestined, one by one, until only he and TK were left. Blood ran down HolyAngemon's forehgead as he looked through his cracked helmet, seeing TK helpless before his very eyes.   
  
Takeru looked weakly at HolyAngemon, his hands tied up, dangled above HolyAngemon to mock him, as Vadremon continued his torture. "HolyAngemon..........." Takeru said softly, too weak to even speak. The Holy digimon held his hand up to Takeru, only to be kicked by Vadremon. "You vowed to protect him, didn't you HolyAngemon?" Vadremon asked, "That's your meaning in life; to protect this little piece of filth." Vadremon held his hand up to Takeru's cheek, "Take your hand away from him." HolyAngemon growled, trying to ignore the pain running through his body at the moment. Vadremon smirked and looked down at him, "You're a pathetic excuse for a digimon, did you know that?" he bent down, taking the blade from HolyAngemon's arm. Blood continued to run from HolyAngemon's spiked wings as he struggled to free himself from his restraint, straining himself. "Vadremon. If you hurt him..." he warned, "You'll do what? Kill me?" Vadremon laughed, he turned back towards TK, looking down at the once-glowing broken blade in his hand, "The sword Excaliber huh?" Vadremon looked back at the tied-up boy, "We'll see if it's as efficient as people say it is." he brought the sharp blade up to TK, slowly raising it as it sliced his clothes. HolyAngemon wached as the shredded clothing fell to the ground, leaving Takeru's bare skin exposed. "Such a cute little thing, isn't he?" Vadremon looked back down at HolyAngemon.   
  
"I'll bet you've had some fantasies of your own when looking at him, eh?" HolyAngemon looked up at the evil digimon and spit, being the only thing he could do. Vadremon just chuckled and returned his attention to Takeru, "So delicate.....so helpless......so weak.." he said, running his hand down TK's chest, ".....so sickening." he raised the blade and brought iot down, making Takeru cry out in pain as he dragged the blade against his body, blood starting to run heavily from the deep cut that trailed from one arm to the other, "TAKERU!!!!" HolyAngemon cried, struggling once again to free himself of his restraints, "HolyAngemon.........help me........please..." TK pleaded, tears running down his face, "Close your eyes TK.....just close your eyes." was all HolyAngemon could say, "Now isnt that sweet?" Vadremon said, he brought the blade back up to Takeru, digging it into his arm and trailing it down, more blood spilling to the ground.  
  
HolyAngemon watched helplessly as Vadremon continued to run his blade into Takeru, letting him bleed slowly. Takeru was so weak it was to the point that he couldnt even scream anymore, only give a soft cry as the blade was continuously thrust into him. "Oh god....Vadremon stop.." the holy digimon begged, "Please stop this.." Vadremon looked down at him, "Alright.," he said, "I'll release him." HolyAngemon breathed a sigh of releif, "But it'll be slolwy." Vadremon said, HolyAngemon then watched in horror as Vadremon brought the blade back up to TK, slicing it across his throat. HolyAngemon screamed Takeru's name as the last of the young boy's blood spilled to the ground, a horrid gurgling was all he could muster before his head slumped down, dead. "You bastard...." HolyAngemon growled, this time he ignored the pain from his wings, the sound of his own flesh ripping as he thrust himself up from the ground, his wings now forever destroyed.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" he rushed at Vadremon, who was caught off-guard as HolyAngemon overcame him, grabbing his blade and jamming it right through Vadremon's stomach, "Didnt think........you had it in you..........Holy." Vadremon muttered, hunching foreward as his own blood pooled around him. HolyAngemon collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as his pain overcame him. He looked up at Takeru's body, dangling in the eerie breeze that passed. Struggling, HolyAngemon managed to bring himself up to TK, taking his blade back and cutting the rope that held the boy up.   
  
"Takeru..." he said softly, cradling the boy's lifeless body in his arms. He removed his helmet from his face, letting his long blonde hair flow down, his blue eyes gazing over the young boy he had failed to protect. "God....please forgive me." he burried his face into the boy's chest, sobbing heavily, Takeru's blood smeared against his skin. "I've failed you................" HolyAngemon said quietly. There was no other sound or noise to be heard through the barren field that HolyAngemon sat, cradling Takeru in his arms. "I had vowed to protect you, TK....." he said, "....I said I would always stay by your side." his eyes shufted back to his blade that lay on the ground, TK's and Vadremon's blood coating it.   
  
Setting Takeru's body down in front of him, HolyAngemon reached for the blade, taking it in his grasp. "I vowed to stay by your side..." he said, looking at the young boy's body, "...I'll keep that vow." he wrapped his hands around the blade, pointing it at his chest. Tears fell from his face as he steadily raised the broken blade above him, "I'm coming to you, TK." he said, suddenly plunging the blade back down, driving it into his chest, digging into his heart. It was only seconds before HolyAngemon could see nothing anymore, total darkness enveloping him as he joined the young child he had promised to stay loyaly by forever.   
  
The End.  
Questions? Comments? Charcoal for flames? Send them to BossReo@aol.com.  
  
Anyone know the song 'No Leaf Clover' by Metallica? For some reason, that song was running through my head as I wrote this.  
  
I'm Out! 


End file.
